


Always By His Side

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Harry comforts Ron after Fred's death.





	Always By His Side

Oddly, it was a cold night for late May. He thought it reflected the atmosphere of late. Depression had enveloped Ron following the death of his elder brother. He didn't eat, wouldn't work, and talked no one but George, Ginny, Hermione and himself. Every night Ron would sob himself to sleep as Harry held him. Even though he wasn't sure how to get Ron back on his feet, he hoped that just being there would help. Harry stroked his ginger hair and whispered into his ear: "I love you, Ron. Never forget that. I will always be here for you."


End file.
